Swap!
by Popperlolli
Summary: Danny and Sam took a little TOO long to get out of the lightning storm. A bolt of lightning came down, and they both got hit. Danny tries to get home afterwards, but he notices that his powers arnt working any more. Why is that? He wonders.
1. Chapter 1

Swap!

Chapter 1: What just Happened?

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking home in the rain after school on Friday afternoon. After a few minutes, it began to rain harder, and lightning/ thunder started up.

"It's not safe to be outside in a storm like this, let's run to Sam's place" Tucker said.

"Good idea" Sam said. "My place is only 2 blocks away"

They got to the door of Sam's place. Her parents were not going to be home for an hour, so she had to stop for a moment to open the door. Tucker ran in first. Danny was about to walk in when a bolt of lightning came down and stuck the key in Sam's hand. She was close enough to Danny that the lighting jumped and hit him as well.

"Ahh!" Sam screamed in pain. They both winced and closed their eyes, as they held the other's hand and went inside.

They both walked in, and fell to the floor.

"Are you guys okay?" Tucker yelled with concern

"Yeah, we should be fine" Said Danny.

"Your okay, right Sam?" Tucker glanced over at her, as she rubbed her burned hand.

"Yeah, I should be fine, but my hand really hurts."

"Well, I really should get going" Said Danny. "My parents will want me home"

"But you ARE home" Said Tucker, confused slightly.

Before Danny could say anything, he ran out the door to Sam's place. "Bye, Tucker!" he said loudly before running out the door.

Once outside, Danny ran to a nearby tree to transform into his Ghost Form. Then he jumped into the air to fly home, but he fell to the ground.

"Did the bolt of lightning mess up my powers? I'll go back to Sam's place to wait out the storm then."


	2. If I'm not thereWho is?

Chapter 2: If I'm not there…who is?

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Danny walked through the doorway into Sam's place, to get out of the rain.

He glanced over at Tucker, who was staring at him.

"Tucker….why are you staring at me?" Danny asked. "It's….creepy…"

"Sam, why did you leave your own house in the storm? You can't go out in weather like this! You might get hit by lightning again!"

"Um, Tuck, Sam's unconscious on the floor, and I was about to go home. Speaking of going home, I don't think I can; not in this weather anyways. My powers seem messed up."

"You're not unconscious, Sam, Danny is!"

"I can't be unconscious, I'm standing here talking to you!" Danny was not getting what Tucker was trying to say- until he saw who was lying unconscious on the floor next to him.

"Could you come help me, Sam? We should call someone and let them know Danny is out-cold"

"Um, Tucker, I'M DANNY, but I'll help anyways"

Tucker freaks out

"So…if Sam is Danny, then who is Danny?" Says Tucker, who is now panicking.

"Sam, I think…We'll know when she comes to"

Sam wakes up

"Sam!" Danny and Tucker at once, and they dive to the floor to help her stand up.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Tucker" She said. after groaning slightly. "Hi, um...What's with the mirror?"

"I'm not a mirror", Danny said, annoyed. "Apparently, we switched bodies when the lightning hit us."

"What!" Sam screamed, as she ran to a near-by mirror. Danny was right, she did have his dark, black hair, and his blue eyes.

And his powers.


	3. Tomorrow is Going to be Interesting

Chapter 3: Tomorrow is Going to Be Interesting

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!I!i!I

"Yeah, um, Sam?" Danny asked from Sam's body. "How should we explain this to our parents?"

"We can't!" Yelled Sam (from Danny's body), almost sounding embarrassed now. "Then they will definitely find out that we know stuff…about ghosts and other things.

"Good point." Tucker commented. "How about…Danny just stays over here at Sam's place, and Sam goes home to Danny's place…Just so your parents don't suspect anything. Your voices don't sound any different, so if you don't act any different, nobody should notice."

"Uh…okay" Sam said, still somewhat dazed. "I'll see you guys later then." And with that, she called, she called Danny's place, and asked 'her' parents to come pick her up.

The Next Day had a few minutes to spare before class, so she went back to look for 'Danny', so they could help each other with locker combo's, finding classes, and such.

"What's going on, Fenton?1" Yelled the obnoxious voice of Dash Baxter from behind Sam. He promptly grabbed her shoulder, and slammed her into against a locker; before walking away laughing.

"What did you do that for?" Danny yelled, standing up for Sam. "Don't treat her…er, I mean 'him' like that!"

Dash stopped and turned around, now facing Sam and Danny.

"And what are you going to do about it, goth- girlie!"

Danny raised a fist at Dash, as if were about to start a fight. Then he saw Sam in his body, and remembered that she had his powers. She probably didn't know even how to use his powers very well either, she he shrugged it off, waved good-bye to Sam, and walked off to 'his' class.


End file.
